Meaning Of Life
by Moonchild10
Summary: After a date with Devi, Nny is thinking very non-Nny-ish things on night. Rated for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I own no JV characters, and no JV comics.

Beware strong sexual references and content. Normally I don't write this kind of fic, so don't ask what's wrong with me today.

XXX

As they reached her apartment building, Devi paused by the door.

"So, thanks for tonight, Nny. I really enjoyed it," she said, avoiding his eyes carefully. This was the sixth date they'd been on since she'd finally decided to forgive him.

"Yes, so did I. Thanks again for the second chance, Devi. I promise I won't fuck it all up this time," Nny said, smiling.

"Yeah," Devi said. She coughed. Nny shuffled his feet. "So, you want to come up for a while?" Devi asked, making Nny jump because he hadn't expected her to say anything.

"Sure," he said, hoping his voice sounded casual, though he could barely breathe. Devi opened the door and they entered the apartment building. At Devi's door, she unlocked it and opened it.

"Well, here we are," she mumbled. 'Act casual, Devi. Don't freak out. It's not like anything's going to actually '_Happen_' Devi thought nervously, entering the apartment. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it, Nny following her. He sat down as well. She looked at him.

'Calm down Johnny. Play it cool. Don't run,' Nny thought. His heart was jumping all over the place. He looked back at Devi. 'Fuck, she's beautiful.' Nny thought. And suddenly he found himself thinking other things as well. He slapped himself mentally. No. He couldn't think things like _that_. It was completely unnatural. But a certain feeling inside began to grow, and an undeniable fact reached his mind. He would have done anything to contradict it.

He shivered, and Devi stared at him.

"You OK, Nny?' she asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine," Nny mumbled, shivering a bit more. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. Meanwhile, Devi was also thinking thoughts she'd rather push out of her mind entirely.

_'Shit, why does he have to be so sweet?_' Devi thought. _'I'm not supposed to be thinking of him this way.'  
_  
But Devi couldn't stop thinking the things that she couldn't turn down.

'No,' Devi thought. But her mind wouldn't let her give up what she wanted.

Nny looked back at her, staring at him with yearning eyes. And his hunger, his craving, began to grow.

'Devi strangled herself psychologically. She couldn't think these things about Johnny. He'd tried to kill her before. She couldn't want to..

Nny clutched the sofa, trying to force his a thoughts away from the subject. He hadn't been aroused for as long as he could remember at this point.and now he tried hard so control his erection.

Devi slid a little closer across the sofa, the side of her body pressing against Nny's. She slipped her arm around him.

"You sure you're OK?" she asked helpfully.

"Yyyyesss."

Devi gave him a quick once over and giggled, rather against her will.

"Mighty fuck, Nny! How fuckin horny are you?" She asked, and Nny blushed.

"Devi I'm sorry. I tried not to think-fuck. I won't do anything, don't worry," Nny mumbled, as Devi pulled him into an cuddle.

"You don't have to be so fucking shy, Johnny," she whispered seductively, her lips against his cheek.

"Erm.." Nny squeaked, shaking again.

"It's OK, Nny," Devi said soothingly, her lips brushing against his.

_'Oh my hell can I really let myself do this?'_

Pause.

_'Yes, I can_.'

She pressed against him, kissing him with all the strength left in her body. And he shook but retaliated.

Devi drew back after a few minutes, slipping quickly out of her garments, and Nny did the same.

"Devi do you really think-?"

"Yes."

And she kissed him again, and the feeling was so overpowering that Nny forgot everything that he stood for as she gently guided him backwards, his shuddering body sliding on top of hers.

"Oh Nny," she whispered, the sultry sound of her voice in his hair sending a powerful shiver up and down his spine. Her arms crept around him. He could feel himself drifting away, sliding inside of Devi emotionally as well as physically.

_'Just let yourself give in, Johnny,'_ his mind mumbled.

And so he did. The overwhelming urge to never stop took over as they began, Nny feeling much uncertainty as he felt the sweat beading on his forehead. But he forgot all his worries at Devi's voice, soothing him, speaking into his bare skin.

"It's alright Nny. It's alright."


End file.
